Take Me to Neverland
by sadly just human
Summary: Wendy Douglas is starting a new school in a new town, and she hates it. But what's with these two boys, the playful Peter and the mysterious James? And why do they seem familiar? The story's better than the summary!
1. chapter 1

**Ok, so I have no idea how long this is going to be or when I will update it. Hopefully like, once a week maybe? Don't get mad if I don't stick to that!** **The first chapter's not that great, but it will get better!**

The first thing she heard was her alarm. _Stupid alarm_ , she thinks. It's only then that she realises that today is the day she's been dreading. Her first day of school here. Wendy's been dreading it since she and her mom moved to this stupid little town. Starting high school was going to be bad enough, but starting high school with a bunch of people you don't even know? It's going to be hell. She sighs and resists the urge to hit the snooze button. The last thing she wants is to be late to the first day of high school with people she doesn't even know. As if on cue, she hears her mom call.

"Wendy! It's time to get up!"

"I know mom! Jeez!" She loves her mom. She really does. But sometimes she just treats her... like a child. She rolls out of bed to get ready.

\-- ** _POOF_** \--

Wendy stared at her reflection in the mirror. Not too neat, but not too casual eather. Good for today. She fingered her hair. Her brown hair. It wasn't brown with lighter streaks in it. It wasn't a particular shade of brown. It was just a dull brown. Just like her eyes were just blue. She wasn't special. She was just herself. Just Wendy. It's a stupid name too. Wendy. The name of a fairy tale character. Her parents might have thought it was cute, but it was just an excuse to tease her. The "popular girls" at her old school always called her "Wendy, darling" in that sickenly sweet voice they used. Hopefully that name didn't follow her here. But Wendy knew her luck. It would definitely follow her here.

"Wendy! Darling it's time to go!" She growled to herself. She would have to talk with her mom about calling her that.

"Coming!" she called back.


	2. chapter 2

**Because I forgot to say it before, I don't own any of these characters. They belong to... Disney? I think it's Disney.** **Anyway, here's this chapter!**

 _526, 527, 528!_ Wendy had successfully found her locker without assistance! That was good, right? After getting all her stuff organized, she glanced down at her schedule. _American history_ _, room 302._ _Where's room 302?_

"Lost?" a playful voice calls out from behind her. Wendy jumped and the resulting dropping of books was rather louder than she would have liked. She dropped to her knees to pick then up, her face burning. She kept her eyes determinedly on her books. When she had them all, she stood, keeping her eyes deliberately on the floor.

"You missed one." She glanced up to see a blond boy holding out her chemistry book. She defensively glared at him before taking it.

"No need to be nasty," he smirked. "I was merely offering help. You have history now right? I'm passing there on my way to class. I can take you there if you want." She glared at him again before noding.

"I'm Peter," he informed her. "And that's- James get over here! That's James." he introduced proudly. The boy he was introducing looked to be almost the exact opposite of him. His hair brushed his shoulders and was black instead of blond. He was wearing black jeans and boots with a red hoodie instead of Peter's worn jeans, sneakers, and faded green t-shirt.

"I'm Wendy" she told them. "And my last name is Douglas, **NOT** Darling. I'm **NOT** a fairytale character, so don't even think about calling me that." A brief look of... something passed over his face. But it was gone too fast for her to decifer it.

"We're here!" he informed her. "See you later?"

"Maybe" she told him.

"Great!" He grinned before turning and heading to class.

\-- ** _POOF_** \--

Wendy didn't see Peter agian until lunch. Lunch was another thing she was freaking out about. Where would she sit? Luckily that problem was solved almost immediately.

"Wendy! Over here!" She looked over to see Peter waving at her from a table with a few others. She shyly approached it and took an unoccupied chair to Peter's right. James was sitting across from Peter and on his left was a short girl wearing light blue jeans and a bright green shirt. Her blond hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Peter introduced her as Bella. He also told her that she was mute. Wendy was curious but decided asking about it would probably be rude. She wasn't going to make these people hate her to satisfy her curiosity.

"So" Peter said grandly. "Are you joining any clubs Wendy? We're all in drama club. You should join it. It's really fun. Basically you hang out after school with some awesomely cool people like me and you get to build stuff and/or act like a complete idiot! Also we get food. Usually. Please say you'll join? I'll give you a cookie if you say you'll join! Will you?"

"I'll think about it." Wendy promised.

"Great! Our first meeting is today after school! If you're there, I'll give you a cookie!" James rolled his eyes. Wendy guessed that Peter was usually like this. After lunch Wendy had band. The class went pretty well, and the teacher, Mr. Wimbush, was really nice. Wendy hung back after class.

"What can I do for you, Miss Wendy?" He asked.

"I was wondering if I could join drama club." Her voice was much softer than she would have liked.

"Peter talked you into this didn't he? I'd know his work anywhere. Of course you can join. Here's a schedule of all our meeting times for this month. I'll see you after school today!" Wendy thanked him and left, wondering what awaited her after school today.


	3. Chapter 3

**So** **here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit late. Also, I've never actually been in drama club, so sorry if some things aren't quite right.**

Wendy knew she should be doing homework or something, but she couldn't focus. In all honesty, she was slightly terrified. She'd never been one to go out for clubs or be in school plays or anything like that. Would she actually have to preform on stage in front of people? She hoped not. She didn't really like speaking in front of large groups of people. The bell rang before she could finish contemplating all the bad things that could happen. She gathered her stuff quickly and was out the door before anyone could notice her hands shaking. She paused and took a breath before stepping into the auditorium. The atmosphere in the room was very casual. There were students chatting in small groups around the stage. She spotted Peter fairly quickly and headed over. Peter was dramatically reenacting some story or other, James was glaring slightly but looked amused, and Bella was laughing so hard she could barely stand up.

"And then, I hit him with a spatula and pushed him off the hill!" Peter finished proudly.

"What?" Wendy asked, having only heard the last part and being very confused.

"Wendy! You're here! I was just telling Bella about James and the spatula. Do you want a cookie? I think I promised you a cookie. Anyway, here's a cookie!" He proudly held out an oreo, which Wendy took, because, free food.

"I can't believe you actually brought a cookie. Usually that's just an expression."

"Peter takes things very literally sometimes." Wendy was suprised to see it was James who spoke. She didn't think she'd ever heard him speak. "Yes. I can speak", he added upon seeing her expression. Wendy was about to reply when the doors swung open with a loud clatter making her jump. Their band teacher entered the auditorium dramatically and looked around.


End file.
